1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cab air treatment apparatus for an agricultural machine, comprising an external air inlet, a filtration system connected downstream of the external air inlet, an air conditioning system connected downstream of the filtration system, and a cab air supply outlet connected downstream of the air conditioning system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional types of air treatment apparatus for agricultural machines provide dust filtration, but aerosols and vapours can, in practice, still flow freely into the vehicle cab. Furthermore, these known apparatus are inflexible, and it is difficult to use them to achieve satisfactory levels of pressurization in the cab, in particular if the latest standards are borne in mind.